


关于坏心思利用对方心虚谋福利的李赫宰（中）

by HyukeeeHae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 利用李海心虚欺负人同时又不敢过度的李哥是乖巧迎合又要在过程中撒娇求亲亲的李东海前文指路lof《我依然》番外





	关于坏心思利用对方心虚谋福利的李赫宰（中）

关于坏心思利用对方心虚谋福利的李赫宰（中）  
李东海泪眼模糊的躺在沙发上，那人面无表情的丝毫捉摸不透他的情绪，不知道他是不是真的生气了。听到男人叫他脱衣服的命令，浑身一颤抬起双手听话的把自己的睡衣慢慢脱掉。因为平时两个人要做的时候，都是李赫宰猴急的扑到自己身上然后温柔的把衣服褪去，中间不乏有无数碎吻安慰自己害羞躁动的情绪。但现在，他却用没有什么感情的腔调要求他自己脱掉衣服，可见…是真的生气了吧。  
李赫宰了解他内心的小九九，只从小孩不敢与自己对视的眼神儿和手下不敢怠慢的动作就能猜到。想再欺负他狠一点没错，但也不能太过了，不然等事情真相大白之后他是一定会变成真正的老虎，咆哮声震的地动山摇包括自己也会被他摁地上揍，这可是他招架不住的。小小的欺骗一下是情趣，感受他乖巧迎合带来的极致快感，但太过头就不好了。所以，看人把上半身裸露出来后双手移到下方脸红到滴血犹豫不决，李赫宰也就没有再为难他，倾身覆盖在他的身体上，单手伸到人儿的后脑勺下方托住让人埋在自己怀里，另一只手缓缓的移到下方家居裤从边缘伸进去。先是抓住那已经有抬头趋势的一团有技巧的揉弄，毫无例外的安静窝在怀里的人身体立刻僵硬起来，没几下就有了喘息声，双腿也绷直摩擦随着自己刻意的撩拨渐渐仰头急促呼吸。感受到手中那一团渐渐涨大，此刻李赫宰的吻来到了洁白的脖颈上。先是啃咬吮吸他的喉结，紧接着偏头咬住他侧颈上的一块含在嘴里用牙齿摩挲，身下宽松的家居裤连带内裤毫不费力的被扯下去。  
李东海被他抱在怀里揉弄身体却有着前所未有的满足和安心所以身体很配合，当感受到身上的人要脱自己裤子时曲起双腿把腰部提起来，然后双腿把裤子蹬掉。当他闪着眼睛看向男人时，总算是得到了对方嘴唇贴到自己嘴唇上的接吻邀请。他双手搂紧李赫宰的脖颈，像个小孩子得到奶瓶的投喂般迫不及待的回应来自他今天给自己的第一个吻。张开嘴巴盛情邀请对方的舌头探进来，而后热情的缠住它不放，任它在口腔中的每一个角落探寻。  
感受到身下人少有的热情回应，李赫宰不禁勾了勾嘴角，在他强烈的挽留下暂时结束了热吻，然后稍稍起了点身体，用侵略性的目光巡视他赤裸的身体上每一处地方，看这具原本无暇如新生婴儿般白嫩的身体此时因为自己的撩拨或毫不掩饰的目光变得粉红，内心被属于男人共有的占有欲和满足欲占满了每个角落。  
他还想欺负的再狠一点。  
于是，他双腿分开横跨在李东海的脑袋两侧，然后用带着满满欲望的嘶哑声音命令着，“给我褪下来，你知道用什么的。”  
李东海简直被他现在疯狂散发的荷尔蒙气息熏陶的晕晕乎乎，就算是要做平时他特别少有的要求此刻也没有任何惊讶和犹豫，抬手把脑袋埋在他的腹肌上蹭了两下，然后撅起嘴巴在上面印了好多湿湿热热的吻。听到男人倒吸了一口冷气，坏坏的又啃咬了几下。  
“你啃这里可以，一会儿可不能啃下面的东西。”  
听到李赫宰调戏又流氓的声音从头顶上传来，李东海抬头自认为狠狠的瞪了他一眼。是的，是他自认为，李赫宰这个角度看来，小孩眼圈被刚才自己欺负的发红，加上他刻意威胁自己的模样配合在一起简直是媚眼如丝，泫然欲泣。所以，他又被这个认知刺激的立刻摆出霸道的模样，把人的脑袋不算轻柔的摁躺回沙发上，自己又往前凑了凑，把边缘直接放到他嘴边，“脱。”  
果然，李赫宰的强硬立刻让身下的小孩软了身体乖乖听话，张口咬住家居裤的边缘慢慢往下拖。本来是想伸手辅助自己的，结果刚抬手就被人发现了动机，立刻被摁到了头顶上用一只手握住，“让你用嘴巴，没懂吗？”  
他好凶。本来刚才因为李赫宰把自己抱在怀里像往常一样轻柔的进行前戏，为了给自己听话配合的奖励还交换了一个甜蜜而深入的吻就以为他被自己软化了，可是现在怎么又跟刚开始一样了？李东海委屈归委屈，但觉得自己身上还背着事儿的心虚让他不敢表现出来任何不满，只得乖乖的牙齿使了些力气往下托了更多些，终于小赫宰随着“幕布”的拉开一点点的裸露在了空气之中，最终直接调皮的弹在了李东海的脸上。  
这触觉过于明显了，甚至还轻微的发出了“啪”的声音，一下子使李东海红透了脸颊。虽然这东西已经进出过身体无数次了，但这么近距离观看的次数真的少之又少，他很少让自己为他做口活的，也就之前自己不经过他同意在外面跟朋友喝了酒，回家之后自己黏着他不放缠着要做，他又心里带着火气又被撩出来了欲火又控制不住自己在他胯前肆无忌惮的揉弄的动作，直接将自己脑袋摁下去就做了一次，事后还自责了好久。他觉得自己是歌手要唱歌，嗓子必须不能出现任何问题的。并且可能因为他为自己做的次数多吧，就觉得如果对方舒服的话那么做的人就会很难受，他不舍得。  
这么细心的男人是自己的诶。  
李赫宰不知道他内心在为自己心动，只是觉得有些好笑和气绝，这跟自己小兄弟面对面打照应的情况下居然还能跑神儿？他扶着自己在他脸颊蹭了蹭又拍了几下，“你还敢跑神是吗？”  
李东海立马回神，抬眼朝对方展开了一个猫咪笑，然后毫不犹豫的张嘴把李赫宰的东西含入口中，速度之快让李赫宰都愣了一下，紧接着就要往外撤。  
他可没打算真的这么欺负人啊，毕竟他的心虚是自己营造出来的，这有点趁人之危了吧。说多了，还是怕让李东海知道是他故意骗他的时候恼羞成怒闹脾气，那真的是他不愿意看到的。别看他平时温润可爱，真的生气了后果也是不堪设想的。  
李东海挣开了已经没有使力气摁住自己的那只手，双手握住李赫宰的腰间两侧不让他退后，然后趁此机会做了个深喉。  
“哈…”李赫宰猝不及防的被舒服的倒吸一口冷气，虽然李东海很少做口活也并不好，但他知道收住牙齿不让它磕住自己。所以虽然没有任何技巧，但也完全能让他爽到。  
李东海看他有些失魂的反应，突然觉得自己此刻似乎掌握到了主动权，升起了非常优越的自豪感。所以他立刻投入进去，缩起两腮完全含住柱身，用舌苔摩挲每个地方，舌尖顶在最前端在凹槽上来回挑逗，然后再突然一个深喉。只是这样反复几下，脸颊就发酸了，那点自豪感也支撑不了他继续了。但这时候李赫宰兴致高了，居然开始摆动腰胯，一下一下的推进推出。李东海不愿意扰了他的欲望，强忍不适的长大嘴巴接受他的动作，但最后还是忍不住干呕了一声，泪水瞬间从眼角流了下来。  
这动静唤醒了沉入欲望之中的李赫宰，看到身下人含着自己却有些痛苦难过的模样，心疼的赶紧强制克制住自己的欲望退出来，右手抹去他的眼泪，再揉弄他的双颊缓解不适，低头安抚的亲亲他的嘴唇。  
待到李东海终于舒服了些，他又伸手抓住小赫宰，“赫，我还要。”说着就又打算低头把它含进嘴里，势必要把东西含出来的架势。  
李赫宰赶紧偏过身体，从茶几下拿出来润滑液，挤进手心捂热了之后直接抬起分开他的双腿折起压到头部两侧，一只手毫无征兆的带着润滑液挤进他的身体。  
“啊…”李东海被突然伸进来的手指吓得身体一颤，身下立刻咬紧。  
“放松。”李赫宰一只手拍拍他的臀侧，发出脆响的声音让李东海羞耻的偏头不愿面对。李赫宰才不会让他逃避，“把头转过来，看着。”说完又挤进了第二根手指，两根手指时而合并时而分开，想要把后穴扩张的充分些。看人不配合的依旧不愿转头，甚至两只手都捂住了眼睛，李赫宰肌肉绷紧缓缓撤出手指在指尖退到了入口的时候猛的闯进去直击那一处敏感点。  
“啊…赫…”李东海的双腿立刻发颤，紧接着就要合并起来缓解刚才那致命一击，前端涨的通红开始吐出液体，“不要这样…”  
“看着我的动作，宝贝。”说着把身下人的双腿重新分开压下去。  
李东海含着眼泪把双手撤回，转头正对着李赫宰。男人的动作不停，并且又加了根手指前前后后的不停撞击着，偶尔摩擦过敏感点却坏心思的不再触碰，就让李东海濒临顶点但又差了点火候硬是射不出来。  
“赫…赫宰…我想射呜呜呜…”  
还没开始就把人欺负哭了，李赫宰心里是有点满足的。让李东海被这样欺负哭能做到的只有他，以后也只有他。就这么想着手下又加了根手指，快速的前后进出但就是不给他想要的。看到扩张的差不多了，身下的小孩儿又伸手想自己解决，立马拍掉他的手，然后随手从茶几上拿来手机数据线把他的双手压到上面捆好，听到人因为满足不了瞬间变大的哭腔也心生怜惜了，把住人儿的大腿分开在自己腰间两侧，然后抓住他的臀瓣往一边分开，一只手扶住自己进去了一个头，然后两只手紧拽住他的臀瓣分到极限，腰部一个使劲直接整个都进去，头部准确的撞在他一直想要被触碰的那一点上。  
“啊!”李东海被刺激的直接射了出来，上半身瞬间弹起来又直直落下，口中吐着高潮之后急促的呼吸。李赫宰并不打算让他缓解，用力顶胯没有丝毫怜惜的撞击他的身体内部，看人通红着脸摇头想要他停下更是控制不住的加大了力气，狠撞了几下前列腺眼瞧着他刚刚发泄的性器此时又慢慢抬起。  
“赫宰…呜你太重了…你…你轻点…”李东海虽说被他欺负的厉害，但双腿一直都乖巧的夹紧分开在他的腰侧，高潮的快感缓解好了之后又开始摆动身体迎合他的撞击，但真的实在是跟不上男人的节奏，他好像恨不得整个人都要撞进自己身体里。  
“不许哭了。”虽然很喜欢看他在自己身下被欺负到哭的样子，但他从刚才到现在流了太多眼泪了，李赫宰生怕他哭到脱水，扮着严肃不再让他流眼泪。  
其实如果不知道到底是谁把他弄哭的话，李赫宰这个想法也挺感天动地的。  
“呜…”李东海努力止住眼泪，可看他这时候都还不温柔就觉得委屈，“你，你为什么不亲亲我？”  
李赫宰被他的这句话激的浑身过电，紧接着内心就像是装了一潭温泉一样温温热热的。赶紧放轻动作，然后附身吻住小孩，含住他的嘴唇温柔的吮吸舔舐。果然，李东海像个被安抚好的孩子，止住了哽咽，乖乖的任他含住嘴唇，时不时的把舌尖探出来触碰对方的舌尖，又时不时的像个小奶狗一样舔舐着男人的嘴唇。  
“不委屈了？”李赫宰额头抵住小孩的额头，身下的动作又开始慢慢变快，嘴唇印在他的嘴唇上询问着情绪。  
“不了~”  
“那我开始咯。”  
说完，李赫宰又发挥了他在军队的凶猛如虎，动作快速有力，腹肌都绷起来了一下一下毫不怜惜的撞进去，原本白皙的臀瓣都被他撞红了，恨不得把囊袋也要挤进去的程度。  
“赫…赫宰…”李东海还是受不了他毫不收力的力道，快感一波一波袭来甚至上一次的还没退却下一处就直冲了过来，这所有叠加起来足够让他疯掉，“我还委屈呜呜呜，赫宰你轻……”  
“啊!”  
“还委屈什么？”身下力道丝毫不减，腾出一只手握住他的前端快速套弄。看人因为挣扎头顶上被捆绑的双手有些泛红，便帮他解开然后随之给人翻了个身，把他因为被欲望冲击的浑身无力的身体摆好，而后抬高他的腰部。自己单腿撑地，扶着自己重新把性器送进去，然后双手揉捏手感极好的臀瓣掌握住他迎合自己，时不时的在上面拍打几下观察因为击打像波浪一样泛起阵阵涟漪更是身心满足。  
“赫…赫…”因为看不到李赫宰，李东海之前的粘人劲儿就上来了，手往后寻着男人。李赫宰立刻会意，抓住他的手十指紧扣，另一只手伸到两腿之间帮人快速的套弄，配合着自己身后的撞击没几下就感觉到性器在手中跳动好像随时准备喷射。此刻他退出了点，然后斜着身体直接向上狠厉撞击前列腺，另一手大力的套弄，果然李东海就大叫一声再次释放了出来。  
高潮后频繁收缩的后穴让李赫宰也有了射出的趋势，用沾满精液的手一下一下抚摸着他的臀瓣，将手上的东西都尽数抹上去。然后腰间像是装了电动马达般不知疲惫的前后进出，肠肉被带出来又送进去。李东海完全软下身体的人随他摆弄，跟着他的动作发出急促喘息呻吟。终于，在李东海刻意的大力收缩下，李赫宰低吼着射了进去。  
这刺激让刚缓过神来的李东海又是一颤，李赫宰继续前后摆动着延长快感，终于结束了之后，李东海小声的要求，“赫，想你了…想看你…”  
这句话几乎让李赫宰立刻又来了欲望，咬着牙把东西暂时撤出来，然后轻柔的把小孩的身体翻过来将他整个人都抱在怀里，碎吻印在他的脸颊上。这被当作宝贝的感觉让李东海非常安心，眯着眼享受着与爱人亲密之后的温存时光。  
两个人的战场又转移到了房间，李东海跪趴在床的边缘被李赫宰拽着头发被迫仰起头，细窄的腰陷了进去，屁股翘的高高的接受李赫宰一次又一次的撞击，口中的呻吟声伴随着男人越来越失控的动作越来越大，“赫…啊…哈…慢…慢点…”  
李赫宰充耳不闻，别看平时对李东海呵护宠溺，床上是绝对霸道而专制的。他喜欢李东海为他失控流泪，被自己做得浑身泛红双腿合不拢，嘴上好不容易吐出来的声音就是叫自己慢点的求饶，头发被汗水打湿双眼都被做的毫无焦距，整具身体的所有反应都是来自于自己的动作，这一切都足够让他兽性大发。  
房间里淫腻的撞击声毫不间断，李东海又被李赫宰抱在怀里压着做，双手轻飘飘打在男人的胸口哭着控诉他太用力。李赫宰抓住他的手放在嘴边轻吻，另一只手伸到他湿滑的性器上揉搓，腰胯挺动着快速进出进入最后阶段。终于，怀里人身体一个僵硬喷射出了今晚的第四次，液体稀薄一看就是被榨干了，紧接着李赫宰也终于释放了出来。此时李东海终于软了身体，糯糯的说了一声“赫宰我爱你”然后就昏睡了过去。  
李赫宰弯起嘴角，把小孩抱进怀里亲了又亲，然后抱起来走进浴室。  
“小笨蛋，我也爱你。”


End file.
